Love Overcomes Anything
by kitsune jewel
Summary: What happens if everything Himeko went through was forgotten by the one she loves. Will she restore his memory or let him forget everything they went through including her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT! What do you mean we're moving?" screamed a girl with a red ribbon in her boyish yellow hair. While a browned hair high school student and a orange haired kindergarten sat shock with wide eyes at there parents.

"Please Himeko sit down and let your father finish explaining." The woman replied while the girl now known as himeko sat back down still shocked about the news.

The man cleared his troat and continue " It just as i said my boss has seen my work and has given me a promotion but the catch is that it is in tokyo. Now it's a great offer and it's something i have been waiting to show up for awhile."

"But what about are schools? Aiko has just started college and Yumeko has made alot of friends in her school and i don't want to leave my friends." yelled Himeko jumping back up and walking around throwing her hands up into the air.

"ENOUGH!" with that yell Himeko stopped in her tracks staring wide eyes at her father "I understand that you children are sacraficing alot but this can be a new experience for all of us and its a decision both me and your mother havee made."

"But-"

"Hime-chan father is right we shouldn't be complaining this is something that father wants we should be supportife to his choice." Aiko finally responds coming out of her shock.

Himeko couldn't believe her ears Aiko-onee should be the one protesting the most. She is the one who is leaving her boyfriend behind. _Why are you not fighting this Aiko onee-chan. What about Hasekura-sempai don't you love him? _Question Himeko with her eyes. Aiko just looked away not showing what she is feeling.

"Now tomorrow i want you all to come home from school we need to start packing. We leave at the end of this week. All of your schools have been notified and have transfered your papers to the other schools. Now you all head upstairs its time for bed we have a busy day tomorrow." With all of the explaining done the parents got up and headed upstairs to there room.

Soon Aiko and Yumeko followed while Himeko watched them all leave not believing that all of this is happening. _How could they do this? Sure i'm happy for dad but leaving everything i know and love. _Suddenly a picture of a brown haired browned eyed boy showed in her mind. _Daichi! I don't want to leave him. _Himeko started tearing up and not wanting to be alone she headed upstairs wanting to talk to pokota and Erika. Wanting there opinion on the matter.

Heading upstairs Himeko open her door but when she got there she was suprised to see Erika standing in the middle of her room with a frown upon her face.

"Erika what are you doing here?" exclaimed Himeko as she closed the door and moved closer to her magical twin. "Are you here for my ribbon? I though i could keep the items you gave me?"

Erika shooked her head no and told himeko to sit down. Himeko listened and sat on the bed where a sleeping pokota rested. " Himeko i have some bad news. It has nothing to do with the ribbon but the council has heard about you moving and they made a decision about some things." Himeko could tell Erika was upset and dread started creeping up her spine.

"Himeko remember how they allowed Daichi to keep his memories when he found out about the ribbon?" Himeko nodded not getting where this was going. "Well because you are moving they think it is to dangerous for Daichi to keep those memories."

"WHY!" screamed Himeko waking up pokota in the process.

"They think with you gone Daichi would have no reason to keep the secret to himself and will tell everyone what has happen the whole year."

"Daichi would never do that!"

"I know but the council don't want to risk it."

Himeko sat there in shock not believing whats happening to her all the on the same day. Finally she snapped out of it and asked the most important question. "When are they erasing his memories?"

"On the day you leave at sunset but the council said if you tell him before that day they will erase them immediatly."

Himeko nodded and bowed her head letting her hair cover her eyes. She knew Erika didn't want this to happen as much as she did but there was nothing they could do.

"Erika has anyone ever been able to remember what they forgot?"

"No but no one has kept there memory after the year was up you are the only exception."

Himeko looked up and there was something in her eyes that Erika thought she see after the news she gave. She saw determination and hope.

"Erika i want you to ask your father something for me?"

"What?"

"If i can make Daichi remember me and the ribbon without showing him my magic I want Daichi to keep his memories no matter what."

"But your moving How can you-?"

"I will come back. No matter what i will come back but there is a question i will ask Daichi before his memory is erase and if he answers right I will do whatever it takes to bring them back." Erika could tell Himeko was determine and she had an idea of what Himeko will ask him.

"Very well i will ask him and send you a letter when i get an answer." With that she started walking to the window with her broom in hand.

"Thank you Erika." Erika turned around and smiled before climbing outside and float in front of the window.

"Bye Hime-chan" Erika waved and took off back to the magic kingdom.

Himeko waved goodbye before shutting the window and went to her closet to change for bed.

"Hime-chan?"

"Yes pokota?"

"What if Daichi answers wrong to your question?"

Himeko stopped changing and faced pokota with her hair hiding her eyes. "Then i will still come back but I won't make him remember. It would be to painful for the both of us to remember something that we both would wish to forget." with that said she finish dressing and climb into bed facing the wall to to hide her face from her best friend.

Pokota knew that if that happen Hime-chan would be devestated but he didn't know what he would do if it came to that. He hoped when Hime-chan asks her question Daichi will get it right. With that thought pokota climb in next to her and fell asleep a frown on his face.

REVIEW Please its my first story :)


	2. Chapter 2

_the next day_

Himeko awoke earlier then usual feeling tired and upset over everything that had happened yesterday. She knew that everything was going to change at school. people will be just as sad as her and she didn't want that.

_I wonder if i could talk to the teacher about not telling them. _With that idea Himeko jumped out of bed quickly and got dress in her uniform before running down stairs to get some breakfest.

"Your up early Hime-chan." stated her older sister as she cooked over the stove.

"I know but i wanted to get to school early i want to talk to the teacher about something." purposely leaving out what she wants to ask the teacher.

"Oh ok well here is your breakfest. I will be right back I need to wake mom and Yumeko." with that said Aiko left. Leaving Himeko to eat very fast before dumping her dishes in the sink and head to the door.

Himeko ran all the way to her school and into the building only stopping for a second to change her shoes before heading to the teachers lounge. Finally at the door she knocked three times before somebody open the door and when they did she must have been real lucky for it was Gori-sensei who answered.

"Nonohara-san what are you doing here so early?"

"Gori-sensei i was wondering if i could ask a favor?"

"Very well come in and have a seat." Gori-sensei opened the door wider and allowed Himeko to enter. HImeko notice the room was empty minus them but that just made it easier to ask without anyone else knowing. Himeko followed Gori-sensei to his desk where they both took a seat.

"Now what is it you want to ask?"

Himeko took a deep breath before blurting out her question in a rush " I was hoping that you won't tell the class that I am moving until the last day."

Gori sat there shocked before asking why.

"Because I don't want to spend my last week here clouded with sadness. I want it to be normal and happy so i can spend it with everyone."

Gori looked at her before understanding filled his eyes and a sad smile formed.

"Alright Nonohara-san I will wait to tell but you are right alot of people will be sad when you leave."

Himeko smiled and thanked Gori-sensei before rushing out of the room and around the corner.

_I hope everything works out Nonohara-san and Kobayashi are really close i don't want to see any of them hurt _with that thought Gori-sensei turned around and got back to work.

Himeko walked backed outside and started going around the school remembering all the things that took place at this school. _This place holds alot of memory for me. It's where i got my first crush. _A boy with a wide smile flashed in her head _where Aiko-onee got her boyfriend_ the same boy flashed again in her head but with her sister who had tears in her eyes _and where i met Daichi _this time a black haired boy flashed in her head _and so many more other memories that i will always cherish._

Himeko stopped at the soccor field just gazing down not really seeing it. _I wonder when i come back will all of this change and will people still remember me when i'm gone._

Himeko was so lost in thought she didn't see the other students coming through the gate. Students passed by her until the walkway was flooded and a bell echoed across the area.

That bell was what dragged Himeko out of her thoughts and made her realize that classes were about to start. She turned around and followed the other students into the building and up the stairs to her classroom. Opening the door she was greeted by the same noise that was always present when you entered.

Himeko smiled and walked to her desk checking the one in the back to see if it was filled by the one she loves. _Daichi must be running late _with that thought Himeko sat down and waited knowing he always come right before the tardy bell.

Just as she predicted the boy she was waiting for ran in just as the tardy bell rang and Gori sensei was opening the door. Daichi smiled as he headed for his desk where he sat down and looked to the front finding his favorite person. Giving her the peace sign Himeko return the favor before turing around and paid attention.

Gori-sensei did class as usual not giving away that anything had happen which Himeko was grateful for and thats what it was like the whole day. Nothing changed and everyone acted the way it has always been. HImeko never showed her sadness and always showed a happy smile but one person wasn't fooled and was always wondering what was wrong.

The bell finally rang releasing all the students for the day and Himeko was relieved. Pretending she was happy was tiring and she couldn't wait to get home and be able to show what she was really feeling. Himeko packed in a hurry and headed for the door not noticing she was being followed.

She made all the way to the corner of the school before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. With a yelp she turned around raising her arm with her bag to swing at her attacker before getting a good look at him and stopping a inch to his face.

"Daichi!" exclaimed Himeko as she looked at him. She noticed his eyes were closed and realized she still had her bag near his face. She laughed nervously while lowering her arm watching as he opened his eyes.

"Are you trying to kill me!" screamed Daichi as he recovered from the shock.

Himeko shook her head and waited for him to calm down.

"Geez why are you so jumpy?"

"Gomen Daichi but my mom wants me home right away and she told not to stop any where."

"Oh is that why you are acting diffrent?"

Himeko looked surprised and asked what he meant.

"I've known you for a year and I can tell when your hiding something. Your not smiling for real and you are not as energetic as before. So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing i'm just tired I didn't get alot of sleep last night."

Daichi didn't look like he believed her but he knew she was stubborn and will keep hiding it until he figured it out. So he just sighed and told her to get better sleep and that he would see her tomorrow. Himeko nodded and waved as he walked away. When he disappeared a frown return to her face and her eyes changed to sadness. _Sorry Daichi but it's not time for you to know what's happening and I want to cherish the time we have left together._

With that said Himeko turned around and headed home.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Himeko entered her home to be greeted by boxes and family members running around going to one room to the other always caring a box.

_They have already started which just makes this even more real then i want it to be. _With that thought Himeko silently got some boxes and headed upstairs to her room where Pokota greeted her with a happy smile.

Himeko greeted back but with hardly any emothion as she headed for her desk where she placed the boxes. Pokota's smile disappeared as he watch Himeko move around picking up things that she could pack.

"Hime-chan?"

"Yes Pokota?"

"Are you alright?"

Himeko looked up from her place near her closet and stared at Pokota while he did the same thing. They stared at each other for almost a minute before Himeko finally showed an emotion. Water filled her eyes until her vision was blurry before they started to spill one by one.

Himeko made no sound as she ran to Pokota scooping him into her arms letting out all of her tears. Pokota patted her back trying to calm down the flood of tears even though he was shedding as much as her not being able to stand her sadness without it affecting him as well.

It was hours before either of them stopped although most of the tears were gone one would always come out of each eyes every few minutes.

"Pokota what am i going to do I don't want to leave my friends behind especially Daichi."

"We will get through this Hime-chan you said it your self we will come back no matter what."

"Yes but what if i can't restore Daichi's memories or he answers the question wrong? I don't think I could live with all of this pain it's to much."

"Don't worry Daichi will remember, you two have been through alot of things. Besides there is one thing that magic could never erase."

"What?"

"Magic can never erase the feeling of the heart. If Daichi loves you as much as you love him he will never forget you."

Himeko blushed at the mention that Daichi loved her. She wasn't really surprised that Pokota figured out what she was going to ask him but she hopes that what he said is true.

With a smile forming on her face Himeko thanked Pokota for his words before getting up and packing the stuff she wouldn't need for the rest of the week.

By the time she was finished with half of her stuff it was time for bed. Himeko changed into her pjs before climbing into bed falling into her dreams as soon as her head hit the pillow. Pokota join her a couple of seconds later but not before having one last thought _You better not hurt her Daichi or you will have to deal with me._

And thats how it went for most of the week himeko would go to school pretending to be happy but at the end of the day Daichi always asked what was wrong never getting an answer. Then she would come home and pack more stuff until her room was bare and then go to sleep and do it all over again but soon the day everything was going to change finally arrived.

Himeko stood outside the classroom door hearing the loud noises coming from the kids that soon won't be as happy as they are now. Himeko saw Gori-sensei coming from around the corner with a frown on his face.

"Are you ready Nonohara-san?" with a nod and the bells signal for late students Gori-sensei entered the classroom with Himeko following close behind.

"Class settle down I have an annoucment to make." the class gradually became quiet and when they did everyone saw Himeko up front.

Daichi stared at Himeko hoping she would look back to see the question in his eyes but Himeko avoided his gaze keeping it on the floor.

"It seems that after today we will be saying goodbye to miss Nonohara-san."

"NANI!"

"Thats right Nonohara is moving to Tokyo today and she asked that i didn't tell you the beginning of this week because she didn't want everyone to be gloomy through her last week here. So I will give you the last period today to say goodbye to Nonohara and with that I will begin class."

With that said Himeko headed for her seat never looking up to see the gazes staring at her especially the one in the back.

Through out the whole day Himeko felt the eyes on her from the back but never once did she turn around already knowing what kind of expression he would have.

When last period finally came up everyone jumped out of there seats heading right for her asking question of why she didn't tell them, did she know how long she would be gone, and would she keep contact with them. Himeko answered everyone as best as she could, while Daichi stared at her from his seat wondering why she never told him before today.

_Now I understand why she was so distracted and sad but why didn't she tell me i would have understand and could have helped her._

Daichi pondered this through out the whole period waking up when the bell ringed and everyone packed before heading out the door but not before saying one last goodbye to Himeko. Himeko waved goodbye to people while going to the door but was stopped by the one person she was dreading to speak too.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I wanted to wait until today there are things I want to tell you but I don't want to do it in public. So can you wait until later at the old house I will be there before I leave."

"Yea I will be waiting for some answers."

"You'll get them." with that said Himeko left the room and headed for the stairs. Once she changed into her normal shoes she took of into a run never looking back. She knew they would be leaving before sunset and she wanted to make sure they don't notice her leaving.

Himeko made to the house and ran upstairs where Pokota was waiting with an item beside him and an envelope in his hand. She grab the item and put it in her pocket before grabbing the envelope and opening it watching as the smoke came out and Erika formed. _Hime-chan I spoke to the councel about your suggestion and they agreed but on one condition. If you can't get Daichi to remember you by the time of your time travel adventure in three years then you have to give up on ever returning his memories. _Himeko was shocked because she wasn't sure if she would be back by then but then determination filled her eyes knowing that no matter what she would do it. The Erika image disappeared and Himeko grab more boxes to put in the truck. She continued to do this until everything was gone from the house which took almost until the sun was about to hide behind the trees. Himeko knew she couldn't stall any longer and told her parents she would have one more look around before coming back.

With her parents permission Himeko headed for the corner on her street and looked behind her to make sure no one followed. When she was sure no one was behind her she took out her item and flipped it open. Pulling the eye shadow colors apart revealing and red gem that looks similiar to her ribbon Himeko spook and let the magic do it work.

"_Tinka tinku, tinkuru tinkuru, hitori ni naare!_" as the ribbon reacted to the incantation Himeko was covered in magic before it tranfered to the side of her where another Himeko appeared staring at her.

"Ok you are going with my parents in the car while i go talk to Daich. Once you see that I am ready to leave you know what to do ok?"

The other Himeko and Pokota nodded before watch as she ran for the old house turning around when she disappeared and continued getting ready to leave.

The real Himeko made it to the house before the sun made it's first decent into the trees, entering through the front she could already see the light from the fire that Daichi lit. When she opened the door to the living room Daichi was sitting on the coach watching the fire not noticing Himekos entrance.

Himeko cleared her throat making Daichi jump up and turn around to face her. Himeko walked closer to the coach sitting down while the whole time Daichi watched her every move before sitting down himself.

"So are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Himeko nodded before beginning.

"I guess my reason is the same as yours was but instead of just being you I didn't want everyone else to be sad as well. You saw how everyone reacted today they were sad and gloomy and I didn't want to deal with it all during the week. I wouldn't have been able to handle it with all the other news that I have gotten."

"What other news?"

"Erika came to visit me last week when i figured out about my move and gave me some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

"I can't tell you but what going to happen can maybe fixed if you answer a question for me."

"Alright then give me the question and i will get it right."

Himeko stared at him before getting up and going to the window to stare at the sun that was slowly counting down the seconds. Himeko knew she would have to get this over with to decide her fate but she was dreading the answer that could break her but she gather up all her courage and asked the question that she's been longing to ask.

"Daichi-do you l-love me?" Himeko stuttered unable to say it with out showing a reaction to it.

Himeko waited for an answer but all that greeted her was silence which made the seconds feel like hours to her. Finally a response came but not by words it came by a hand that turn her around to face the one who had her heart.

They stared at each other one with hope and the other with surprised before he opened his mouth "Why are you asking me this question?"

Himeko's eyes started to tear up so she stared down at the floor so that her hair could hide them from his eyes.

"I'm asking it because I-I-I love you!" with that confession Himeko broke down into tears already knowing his respnse to it.

Daichi stood speechless unable to respond to the confession so he just stared at her not really seeing her but looking above her head. He was knocked out of it though by Himeko shoving his hand off her shoulder turning around to hide her tears but unable to keep her sobs quiet.

Daichi couldn't bare the sound any longer and turned her around with force that had her so shock she didn't feel the lips descend onto hers. She watched as he kissed her before feeling his lips move finally returned the kiss shutting her eyes to the feeling of delight that shot through her. They kissed for a good two minuted before they had to come up to breath when they opened there eyes they both blushed and turned there headed away from each other feeling the after effects of the kiss.

Daichi's cheeks started cooling down after he got over the shock and answered Himekos confession with his own response "I love you too, Himeko!"

Himeko couldn't believe her ears and looked at him to make sure he wasn't lying. When she saw he was telling the truth she gave a big smile and hugged him happy that he felt the same. Daichi returned the hug trying to memorize the feel of her against him not knowing that he was about to forget everything.

Himeko let go of him and finally noticed that the sun was almost gone there was only a small bit left and it was diappearing fast with that thought Himeko hurried to tell him everything she wanted.

"Daichi no matter what happens don't forget all of me I will come back and I will bring everything back. I won't let you go when i just got you." with that sad and without waiting for his response Himeko kissed him again with passion that none have ever felt while the sun disappeared until the next day not knowing that it was breaking up two hearts by leaving the sky.

Himeko felt his kiss weaken and knew the magic was starting so she broke the kiss and waited for him to open his eyes to her face one last time not realizing the tears that were falling from her cheeks.

Daichi felt something happening to him and knew that whatever was happening to him made him want to see Himekos face one more time. With that thought he opened his eyes and face the person he felt he would never see again one last time watching the tears dripping from her face. Soon whatever was happening to him finally started to win and his eyes began to drop.

Himeko saw this and gave him one more kiss before whispering in his ear " _remember me in your heart, sayonara!"_

Daichi fell into her arms before she dragged him to the couch and made him comfortable. When he was set she looked at his face memorizing every detail before looking up and waited for the pull that would drag her back to her clone.

All of this was watched by the clone Himeko and Pokota who were in the car with the rest of the family both having tears in there eyes before noticing that Himeko was waiting to be called back. Pokota called for the clone Himeko which she answered and felt the magic start up watching as the Himeko in the mirror disappear and felt the joining of the two. Once the magic was complete Himeko returned the mirror into her pocket and grabbed Pokota letting loose all of the tears that have built up. Her family watched her cry not knowing that there second child was experincing the pain of lost and heart break.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD GO ON


	4. Chapter 4

Since then three years have gone by and there was no sign of Himeko ever coming back so things continued on like nothing had changed. Daichi never remember that night or the year he spent with the tomboyish girl with the red ribbon but he always wondered why he still went to the same school. There was nothing important keeping him here and it was always so far away. But little did he know that something was about to change and he didn't know if it was going to be for the better or worse.

July came around and you could see teenagers running around a soccor field kicking the ball from one person to another scoring a goal now and then. On the side of it you could see screaming girls waving and others holding up signs crying out "Daichi-sama!" On the field a handsome boy with brown hair and amber eys stared at them with a sweatdrop not knowing that staring at them made them louder and turn it into screaching instead of screaming.

No one notice the lone figure that was walking on the sidewalk stop near the goal and stare at the ones making there ears bleed from all the racket they were making. They continued watching them with amused eyes not noticing the ball that had went off course because of the distraction the girls were making.

The boy now know as Daichi saw where the ball was heading and shout out a warning to the figure already knowing it was to late he watched as it got closer and when he blinked instead of the ball flying in another direction from impact from the person it stayed in place being held by the owner of the two hands holding it on its sides. Daichi ran across the field to the person not able to see there face because of the ball in there hands.

"Sorry about that we were distracted. Are you alright?" Daichi got closer to the person who finally moved the ball down and dropping it on the floor. Daichi stopped in his tracks when he got a look at the one who catched the ball and couldn't believe it. A girl was standing behind the ball that was dropped and she looked angry. Daichi took notice of her shoulder length blond hair and firey red eyes but what really caught his notice was the red ribbon that hanged in her hair. He felt like he had seen that ribbon before but he didn't remember where.

Daichi was knocked out of his thoughts by the girl who had kicked the ball by his head and across half of the field making a hole where it landed. The boys gapped at the hole before moving there looks to the girl who return her left foot back to the ground.

"Next time I won't miss so get rid of the distraction or I will." The entire field heard her threat and all gulped before nodding. The girl turned around and headed for the building and thats when they noticed the school uniform she was wearing and recognized there school colors. They couldn't believe that this girl was going to there school and was wondering why they never seen her before.

Finally some came out of there shock and stared at the ball that was in the field and started to have a flashback of someone they knew that had done the same thing when they were younger but couldn't remember her name. They started talking asking each other if they remember a girl that did that some remember more then others saying she was tomboyish and energetic. Others said she had the same hair and eyes as the girl that walked away but none could remember her name. Daichi listened to the others talk about the girl some being his friends and he wondered why they could remember this girl they were talking about and he couldn't.

Soon the bell ringed and the students headed for class no one saw the girl that walked in and wondered what class she was in. Daichi entered his class hearing the same racket that was around the field. The loudest was the same girl that has been in his class since middle school his supposedly president of his fan club Hibino Hikaru. Daichi always wondered how she got in his class every year and thought maybe she bribed the teachers making him frown thinking he would always be stuck with her.

Daichi sat down in his desk which was next to an empty one which has been fought over for months by his fan club. He was glad none of the teachers allowed the girls to sit by him cause they knew that they would have nevered paid attention to them but that didn't mean they didn't try. He waited as the tardy bell ringed already knowing something was going on since the teacher usually entered before the bell rings.

The class sat there for two minutes after the bell ranged before the door finally opened and there teacher walked in but he was't alone. Daichi sat up straighter as the girl from the field walked in and stand on the side of the teacher. All eyes stared at the girl as she stared back moving her gaze right to left Daichi noticed when she stopped at certain people. Manami Mori a girl who had long red hair that was the same length as the new girl and Ichiko Kamikura who had light brown hair cut in a boyish way who wears glasses she gave a small smile to them before moving on. Her next stop was Hibino which made her smile disappear and go blank Daichi wasn't sure but he thought he saw a spark of anger in her eyes before it disappeared. Soon she made it all the the way to him which since he was watching her made there eys connect and hold for a long time. Daichi watched as her eyes changed with diffrent emotions some he recognized like recognition and hope, which for some reason made me happy but it was the other two that made his heart hurt. Her eyes showed sadness and it seemed like she was heart broken and he wondered why those emotions appeared when she looked at him.

Soon she broke the connection and he thought he saw tears forming before her face went blank but her eys still showed that pain but it weakened when she stared at the two girls.

"Class I would like you to welcome back are new student who has return after three years. Please give a warm welcome to Nonohara Himeko1"

With that introduction the class was thrown into chaos.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

"Hime-chan!" yelled Manami as she got up and ran up front crushing Himeko into a bear hug as Ichikan walked more slowly but still made it before anyone else came out of there shock.

"Hime-chan I've miss you sooo much. Why didn't you tell us you were moving?"

"I'm sorry Minami but I didn't want to make you sad by me leaving. I wanted spend that week without anything changing. You understand."

Himeko rubbed her back trying to stop her tears as she looked up to greet I-chan who hugged both Manami and her also trying to stop her tears. All three didn't notice Daichi was watching them especially the new girl.

When that name was called he felt a jolt of awareness but wasn't sure where he had heard it before today. So he went deep into his mind sorting through his memories of where he could have heard that name.

"Welcome back Hime-chan things have been so dull without you around to cause trouble." That comment sent all three into laughter. Laughing is what brought everyone out of there shock even Daichi who came up blank on everything that could have made him at least know her name.

Suddenly the banshee of the 1-A shot up and starting screaming just like her title.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK? YOU BETTER NOT TAKE MY DAICHI LIKE YOU ALMOST DID THREE YEARS AGO."

I bet you can guess who screamed that but she didn't realize that she had triggered something in Daichi's memories that wasn't really important.

_flashback_

"_Kobayashi-kun you need to fix this everyone here thinks I'm your girlfriend."_

_Daichi kept on walking though the picture of the girl wasn't really clear it sounded familiar._

"_Why should I say anything whatever I say people would think it's a lie so why not just wait it out. A rumor should last only 60 days."_

_Even though she was blurry her voice was clear and it was blank as she explained how rumors last 72 days and that she couldn't wait that long._

"_I'm begging you, I don't want to be harassed anymore by your stupid fan club."_

_end flashback_

"KOBAYASHI!"

Daichi snapped out of his daze and looked up at the teacher to see his face going red and the new girl staring at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Yes sensei?"

"I have called you three times so you could raise your hand to show where miss Nonohara was going to sit but you ignoring is another way though I don't approve of this method."

Daichi smirked as his teacher went into his usual rant as the new girl walked across the room to the empty seat beside him ignoring the glares that were directed towards her.

She sat down and then turned to him

"Does he always do this?"

"Pretty much, so get used to it."

She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Well I'm Himeko nice to meet you."

He put his hand into hers feeling a shock go through his body before introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you as well names Daichi sorry about Hibino she my supposed president of my fan club."

Himeko smirked before saying she's handled her before and can handle her again.

"Oh why was she bothering you?"

"Stuck to close to what she thought was hers."

Daichi knew Hibino thought he was hers so does that mean this girl was always hanging around him. If that was the case why doesn't he remember her.

He was about to ask but the teacher had finally stopped his rant and called out for the class attention.

"Now that introductions are over lets get on with class."

Daichi watched her through out the day noticing a lot of people coming up and saying hi and welcoming her back. He was surprised that all these people knew her and he had never heard of her before today. Although that flashback made him think something happen in middle school that had to deal with her but wasn't sure what.

Soon the day ended and everyone headed home, Himeko packed up and headed for the door after promising she would call her friends later saying she remember there phone numbers and waved goodbye.

She left the building and headed home but she walked slower then the rest wanting to see what changed in her town. Small things definitely changed like trees and some buildings but mostly everything had stayed the same which Himeko was happy about.

She made it home an hour later greeting her family before heading upstairs and into her room where a desk and an unmade bed was waiting for her. Boxes littered the floor some open while others were closed.

She headed for the one box that was on the bed and pulled out items she gathered over the year with Erika. She also pulled out a calendar which see flipped through until she reached the month that was marked red.

"Hime-chan how did it go?"

"He didn't remember me at all, which I should have prepared for but it still stings."

"Don't worry Hime-chan you will be able to return it. All you have to do is do the stuff you did together when he had his memories and then he would remember."

"I don't know Pokota. How am I supposed to fit almost 2 years worth of memories in 3 months?"

"Just believe in him, remember what I said his mind may have forgotten you but his heart had not. So get close to his heart again and he will remember you."

Himeko stared at Pokota before giving him a small smile and a nod. Going to her desk she placed the diary in the center and placed the other magical items in the shelf below it.

"I hope everything works out. I don't think I could take another heartbreak again especially so soon."

With that said Himeko started unpacking not noticing Pokota's sad face watching her move from one end of the room to the other putting small things in there proper place.

Soon all the boxes were cleared from her room and everything looked just like it did before she moved. She taped the calendar on the lamp putting a x on the day that had just finished.

"Three months to return his memories of the last 2 years, can it really be done?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Himeko return and nothing has been done to restore Daichis memories. Himeko hasn't got any sleep since the first night always staying up late to plan with Pokota on what she should do to make him remember. During those couple of days she watched how he interacted with others and thought how to get closer to him. She thought of there first meeting and how it played out but she knew she couldn't recreate that since certain things aren't around anymore. Plus she didn't have the courage to see the old house where everything ended.

Pokota decided that maybe they should just act like before they move having fun in school try to make new memories. Pokota thought that while they do diffrent things Daichi my remember small things about them which would make it easier for bigger memories to show through.

So that what she did she headed to school everyday joining back into her drama club and started back up the chaos that always was in her class. Himeko was seen all around campus during free period she would always play outside with the boys even Daichi. When in class she would always rile up Hibino by talking to Daichi which she took great pleasure in. She wasn't sure if it was working but she was having fun and it seem he always liked her company. He even laughs with her as they watch Hibino throw a tantrum but there still seemed to be a somethings blocking her from really becoming his friend again but she wasn't sure what it was and how to get rid of it.

Daichi couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Nonohara about almost anything, it was like they knew each other for years but he is sure they just met. However somethings were just to weird like how she knew how to rile up Hibino and how she knew to cause a ruckess in the classroom. Every time she did something fun and exciting he would always get the feeling he either did it before with someone and when he laughs with her he felt like its happen alot before but he never heard it before know but he did enjoy the sound.

Daichi notice that sometimes Nonohara would go missing during class and that she never returns until close to the next one. When he asked about it she would just laugh and say that the drama club sometimes needed her during class for important things and that she always had a pass to go there. Daichi was a little suspicous about it since he had never heard of a club letting students out of class because they needed them. They always waited until the end of the day where they would have more time and wouldn't get in trouble.

Himeko knew that Daichi was suspicous of her disappearnce but she couldn't tell him the real reason and she knew that she shouldn't use the ribbon to much but one it was fun and two even though no one notice she would always try and help them with the ribbon making them be two places at once. Himeko knew that she needed to stop Daichi was a smart man and would start to figure out something was definetly wrong especially if he heard someone she copied was spot at one place and at the other at the same time.

Soon a month went by and the cultural festival was coming up Himeko started to get really busy working on the drama and the cafe they were doing in there class that she never had time to talk to Daichi anymore which worried her since she knew she only had two months left. Himeko was really pushing alot as they got ready she has used her twin to be in two places at once. The timid Himeko worked in the classroom and while the tough Himeko worked in the drama. Alot of people in the class noticed Himeko acting oddly but it was Daichi who notice more. He noticed that she seemed more timid and shy and started to wonder if she was sick he wanted to ask her but every time he got close there would always be a distraction and when he turned around she would be gone.

He didn't understand why she would disappear and he also couldn't explain why he kept getting a headache when he watched her stutter and blush when talking to people. When he finally got to talk to her her stuttering became worse and her blush was more visible. His headache had gotten worse as he watched her and soon he had to close his eyes unable to take the pain. When he shut his eyes the same picture flashed in his head but her hair was shorter and she seemed worse then now. When he open his eyes he saw Nonohara leaving the room and decided to follow her wanting answers.

He chased after her wondering why she was running away and knew something was up and sped up watching as she entered one of the classrooms he followed and looked inside. When he did he was surprised no one was there and nothing indicated someone was there. Daichi didn't understand where she went and how she could have left without him knowing. With that thought he closed the door and headed back to class still lost in thought on Nonoharas vanishing act.

He was knocked out of it when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground feeling the other person fall on top of him. He opened his eyes and widen when he saw who was on top of him. Nonohara shook her head before opening her own eyes and looked down widening her own eyes when hers collided with his. Both of them just stared at each other unable to break the connection. They both had surprised in there eyes but both had two diffrent emotions in there eyes when they noticed there positions. One had love that was deeply conciled while the other had something close to it both memorized by the emotions. None of them realize they were getting closer to each other when they got nose to nose they were snapped out of it by a screech which made them turned to its direction to see a pissed Hibino.

Himeko got off of Daichi and started brushing off the dust and Daichi did the same. Both had blushes on there cheeks and they couldn't look at each other in the eyes. Both ignored Hibino screams of how Himeko was attacking her Daichi and similar things that were just nonsense. Himeko glared at Hibino thinking up ten ways to make her life hell for ruining her moment.

"I don't know what the hell your screeching about but lets make one thing clear. Daichi is not yours so get over and leave us the hell alone."

With that said Himeko left the two stunned one because of what she said and the other because of a memory that flashed in his head.

_flashback_

_"DAICHI! What are you doing with that tomboy?"_

_"Who you calling a tomboy?"_

_"Why you of course so get your hands off my Daichi!"_

_"He's not yours and he never will be so give it a rest."_

_Daichi felt himself being pulled by the blond girl as he watch Hibino fume on how she was still touching her Daichi. Daichi turned around and looked at the girl to see a red ribbon in her short hair. He started to see it get longer as the memory faded and the uniform change from blue to green and just as she disappeared she turned and Daichi saw amber eyes._

_flashback ended_

Daichi returned to reality to find Hibino hanging off his arm whining on how rude Nonohara treated her. Daichi sweatdropped and escaped from her grip he made up an excuse about how the class really needed him to fetch some stuff. Before Hibino could ask if she could join him Daichi was already around the corner.

_Nonohara is the one I see in my memories that i gain which explains why i feel like I know her but what about the rest. Did I forget more then just this and was Nonohara more to me than just a friend. _Daichis head filled up with alot of questions but with no answers coming he knew he had to go to the source and that is with the person who he has hardly any memories of.


	7. Chapter 7

When Daichi returned to class he looked around trying to find the blond that has occupied his mind for weeks. When he did he saw she was really into what she was working on and from what he could see and from the many girls around her they were working on the menu. Daichi knew he couldn't talk to her right now so he found something that needed to be worked while always keeping an eye on her.

"You sure do like her don't you Daichi?"

Daichi looked up from his stare at Himeko to see his friend Tetsuo staring at him with a with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about Tetsu i don't love her."

"I didn't say love i said like but if maybe it is love?"

Daichi blushed and remember whyen they had fallen eariler before shacking his head to clear it.

"Shut up Tetsu and help me out and stop speaking nonsense that i love Nonohara."

Tetsu got down on his knees and starte to work Daichi continued as well glad that he dropped the subject. They worked on the tables and counters until the last bell ring before they started to clean up. As Daichi left the room Tesu walked by him telling him something before walking away. Daichi was left blushing as his words clicked in his head.

_"Who ever said it was Nonohara-san?"_

Since then Daichi never looked at Himeko again since every time he did Tetsu words would sound in his head and he would start to blush. However, it did get him to think about why he was so interested in remembering memories he has know idea if he has or not.

Himeko watched Daichi through the days noticing how distracted he had become. Sometimes he would stare at her but after a couple of seconds he would shake his head and look away. Himeko was wondering what was wrong but didn't know how to come up and ask. So she just watched from a far keeping a good distance so no one would know she was staring at him especially Hibino.

Soon the day of the festival came around and every student was hurrying to get lst minute items for there class. Himeko was working double time to get everything together. The drama club would this this item her class would need another item. By the time it actually started Himeko was already wiped out but she sucked it up and put on the costume she would be wearing and started to serve tables. Daichi was serving tables as well so he was able to watch how Himeko interacte with the customers and wonder why she didn't cook like the rest of the girls.

Daichi and Himeko worked around each other never being in the same spot for more then 5 seconds before other kids would won't to order or have a glass of water. Soon half the day flew by and the second group was coming in to switch. Himeko and Daichi changed from there waiter clothes and back in to original. When they left the class Daichi was unable to talk to Himeko because she esplained that she had to get to the drama club. Himeko dashed off leaving Daichi behind who watched as she disappeared behind the corner and shrugged hoping to talk to her later before the festival ends.

Himeko made it with enough time to get everything ready for the play they were doing. So while Daichi explored the festival Himeko praticed a bit more making sure she had all of her lines memorized and that the stage was set up. Soon it was time for the play and Himeko got into costume waiting for her cue to go on stage. While Daichi ran around the school trying to find a hiding spot from his fan club all asking to dance with him at the last dance. He ran into the gym and hid in the crowd trying to stay out of sight the lights dimmed and the curtain rised showing Himeko in her costume.

Daichi stopped when he heard her voice and looked at the stage. As he watched he forgot all about his fan club and was memorized by Himekos performance. Himeko never noticed she had an admire in the crowd and performed her best remembering how much trouble she had when she last performed at this school.

As Daichi watched her another memory flashed in his head.

Flashback

_He walked in to infirmery to see yuka laying on the bed._

_"Dai-chan!"_

_"Is the teacher not here?" he asked as he looked around._

_Yuka smiled and asked another question "Did you just get back?"_

_"Yeah...You collapsed on purpose didn't you."_

_Yuka looked surprised before her face turned into a frown._

_"Yeah. I didn't really want to play peter pan that much. Hime-chan is an unbelivable good natured person. Even though I said such mean things to her. she still came to help me."_

_"Yeah... that's just...the way she is." a small smile formed on his face as he talked._

_"OUCH" was screamed._

_Yuka and Daichi turned around to see Himeko standing there with a blush forming on her cheeks. "I overheard. Sorry."_

_Daichi started at her with an annoyed face before turning back to Yuka._

_"We'll then, I'll be off." As he walked away he bumped into Himeko as she was just turning back to face them. There eyes connected for a few seconds before Daichi broke it and ran way from both his friend and the girl who confuses him._

_end of flashback_

Daich snapped out of the memory to see the play finish and the students clearing the gym. He followed them in a daze thinking on the memory he just had. _How can all of this happen and i forgot. Yuka knows her really well and it seemed i did too. So how did all of these memories just disappear without an explanation? _Daichi snapped out of his confusion by the screaming of his fan club who were getting more aggressive since the sun was disappearing into the ground. Daichi ran again making sharp turns to the right and left trying to think of where to go to escape everybody. This lasted until the sun was down and the girls picked up speed. Soon an idea hit him and gave him the strangth to run faster making him a speck to the girls.

They rushed by the staircase that lead to the roof not noticing the shadow hiding behind the wall. Daichi sighed with relief and continued up the stairs glad of the peace and quiet that joined him as the girls grew farther away. When he made it to the last flight of stairs he looked up and there sitting at the top was a sleeping Himeko curled up with her head on her knees. Daichi got closer to her and when he got a better look another flash came to his mind.

_A girl sitting in the same spot with shorter hair with the same ribbon in her hair, a lion doll at her side, and tears at the end of her eyes. All making a picture of a lonely girl._

Daichi came out of it and looked closer glad to see there were no tears in her eyes which made her looked like a sleeping angel. Daichi knew he couldn't leave her like this and he really didn't want his fan club to find him. So he sat next her and just watched her having never seen her this calm before since she always seem to be on the move and very energetic.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I had a huge writers block and then school has just been torture so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i'm not sure when i can get the next one up but i will try.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long i'm starting to run out of ideas so there only going to be one more chapter left And then i'm done.

* * *

Himeko felt like she wasn't alone anymore and so she started to wake her self up. As she started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a blurry figure Himeko didn't give her eyes time to adjust and jumped up giving a little shout.

"Oi calm down it's just me."

Himeko blinked a couple of times and the blurry figure came into focus to reveal Daichi standing up with his hands in a surrender position.

"Daichi! Geez don't you know that you shouldn't sneak up on me." Himeko put her hand on her chest and started to breath in and out slowly.

"No. Should I?" Himeko stopped her breathing and stared at him with confusion before understanding lit up her eyes before horror replaced it as she realized what she said.

_Shit I didn't mean to say that now he gonna ask questions that are to close to the ribbon._

"O-of course not I just thought everyone knew not to sneak up on people." Himeko laughed nervously while trying to get pass him.

Daichi noticed her escape and grabbed her arm stopping her in place and then pulled to bring her closer to him. Himeko notice how close they were getting and started to blush while moving her eyes everywhere without stopping.

"Nonohara for sometime i've been having flashes of things that seem to have happen but i don't remember them." Himeko still didn't look at him but her mind was going into overdrive from the information he just gave. Tired of her eyes not connecting with his Daichi grabbed her face and faced it to him not noticing that he brought her face even more closer making her eyes shoot to him in surprise. Once there eyes connected Himeko knew she couldn't get free and that Daichi would be able to read her emotions as he ask the his questions.

"But the most interesting part is that they only come when I am around you. So tell me were we friends when we were younger? And how do I not remember you but i can remember everyone else?"

Daichi watched as a million emotions flew through her eyes the most common once were sadness, anger, joy, and the last that shocked him was...love. When that emotion kept popping up between the others Daichi couldn't help but act on it he bent down closing the small distance that was hardly there and kissed her. Both felt like time had frozen and none of them wanted that moment to end. It took a minute before Himeko was able to restart her mind, she didn't want to but she knew that they could never be together until he remember everything. So with little strength she had left she pushed away from him watching his breath come out faster while noticing hers do the same.

Daichi opened his eyes to see a yellow blur fly down the stairs it took a couple of seconds for his mind to work again but when it did he took of after it. Daichi was able to keep her in sight until they got outside thats when chaos erupted. Daichi heard the screams before he saw the source but by the time he could react they already had him surrounded all Daichi could hear were "Daichi do you want to dance?" and "Daichi is mine so he should dance with me." Daich was just able to see over all of them so he could still see Himeko who had stopped when she also heard the screaming.

Himeko couldn't help but stopped when she heard the scream trying toignore the response that usually came when Daichi needed help getting rid of the girls. She knew this was the time to escape but she couldn't help looking back not noticing the water filling up her eyes or the two drops the fell when she fully saw the scene that was in front of her. Her eys connected with his for just a second but thats all it took for her to turn around and continue running until she landed on her bed as Pokota asked what happen not understanding that she had finally felt whole after so long only to be cut in half once again because of the rules.

Daichi watched as Himeko turned around he also couln't help but notice the two tears that slid down her cheeks or the pain he felt when they did. He continued to watch as she turned around after her eyes made contact with his until he couldn't see her form as she turned the corner. Daichi knew he had lost his chance to get answers and that he might never get that chance again. Soon he was knocked out of his deep thinking by the screams of the girls and without much effort he was able to escape and continue running until he couldn't hear the screams any longer.

As Daichi thought over what had happened today he couldn't help but go back to that kiss he didn't understand why he did it but it had felt right.

_"Remember...your heart."_

Daichi stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide as the voice faded from his mind. He thought he recognized the voice but it was so fuzzy and it seemed liked it was missing somethings.

"_Remember my heart?Why would I need to remember my heart this doesn't make any sense." _Without his knowing Daichi arrived at his house and had gotten ready for bed. So he was surprised when he landed on his bed "_ I guess i will think it over some more tomorrow and then see if Nonohara knows anything about it." _With that thought Daichi slowly fell into deep sleep unaware of his heart trying to give answers over the sounds of his mind that continue to ask questions.

However the next day Daichi was unable to ask questions since Himeko started to avoid Daichi like the plague. Everytime he would come close Himeko would make up a lie and take off long before Daichi made it half way. Soon other people started to notice Himekos avoidance and would ask if he did something to her which he would answer no. So the game of cat and mouse continued to go on as the days turned into weeks and the only one that seems to enjoy it was Hibino cause know no one was trying to take her Daichi away from her.

Himeko knew she couldn't keep avoiding him but she didn't want him asking questions because she didn't want his memory gone forever but if she doesn't do anything then her time would run out. Himeko continued counting down the days as they flew by until only two days were left and she knew that she would have to do something drastic if she wanted him to remember but she just didn't know how and she continued to avoid him. Himeko started staying up later and later until she wasn't getting any sleep and still she couldn't come up with anything and soon the day before she time traveled came and she started to lose hope in everything she worked hard for.

* * *

yes i know i skipped a month but i need to end it so the next one is the last chapter so please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Himeko watched as the sun rised knowing that this was the last day before everything would end. The doubts in her head started ringing in her mind stuff like how he would never remember her or that the reason she saw Daichi in the future was because she became him to not worry her younger self. The tirad seem to never end and it continued through the moring as she put some regular clothes on and went down stairs for breakfast.

Himekos family could tell she was lost in thought though they were worried by the way her eyes were starting to look empty. Himeko ate breakfast without really tasting it before picking up the dishes then washing them before going to the door putting on her shoes and leaving without saying a word.

Himeko wondered around the neighborhood not really having a destination in mind and not seeing where her feet were taking her. Himeko finally snapped out of her lost look by the feeling of a key pressing into her hand. She took her hand out of her pocket to see the key Daichi gave her with his present twirling slowly.

Slowly Himeko became aware of her surrondings to find the secret house in front of her. Slowly tears started forming in her eyes as she moved forward to the door. She started to get deja vu and she entered the key into the hole before turning it. The door opened slowly and Himeko entered the dark hallway not needing any light to find the room that felt like a second home to her. She opened the door half expecting to see Daichi tending to the fire but when she opened it door all the way. All that was there was the feeling of loneliness nad coldness that should never be there.

Himeko crossed the room running her hands across the couch as she looked around feeling like a intruder as she notice things that should have been in there proper place. Soon she reached the window and looked out seeing the cursed sun that took everything away from her because it could stay where it was.

The tears that was building in her eyes since she entered the house finally fail as she let her grief take over her body. Soon her legs could no longer hold her up and she fell to her knees placing her hands over eyes trying to muffle the sounds. "How could you Daichi? After everything we've been through."

_dink...dink...dink_

Himeko looked down as the noise continued to see the hole that she remember should hold some of the most precious items she had since meeting Daichi. Placing her hands into the hole she pulled up and the board came up revealing items that were covered in dust showing that they been sitting there for a long time.

She pulled out some papers unable to see what was on them she brought her finger across the papers to reveal pictures. Some had her friends and her together others had just her. there were even some that had her and Daichi together. However there was one that stood out the most.

It was the picture that her mom took of them together after Erikas party both were smiling at the camera with embaressed expression cause they knew that had to give a reason for the party clothes they were wearing. Himeko gave a little smile at the picture before putting it together with rest before looking deeper into the hole.

Looking farther she soon pulled out stuff that she used to decorate the room to make it more livable. Some of her toys she couldn't part with when she was younger. Some mor epictures of her family. soon everything was pulled out of the hole and Himeko was surronded by stuff that brought back fond memories but nothing came back without her feeling some pain from the memories that will never mean in anything to the one she loves again.

Without her realizing it the sun was slowly going down just like the day everything had change and the tears started a new as she realized there was no reason to keep this stuff here. So she started to gather everything together glad there was a box she could put it all in. Soon everything was in the box and she placed it on the table wanting to sit and look around one more time.

As she looked around trying to put everything into memory the past started overlapping into the present and it became so real she actually thought Daichi was standing in the door way.

"Nonohara!"

Himeko was so surprised that she fell from the couch with a loud THUD.

"Itai!"

Daichi didn't know what to do being stuck to his spot from the shock and surprise from seeing the girl that has been on his mind all day in his secret house. Himeko got up and just stared at Daichi unable to comprehend that Daichi was standind right in front of her.

"W-What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" questioned Daichi as he moved closer inside. Himeko came out of her shock but was still unable to speak because she had no idea what to tell him. However she noticed the redness from the sun on the wall slowly disappearing and looked behind her to see the sun slowly disappearing behind the trees.

She knew that just like three years ago when the sun goes down he will forget everything he has learned since that day. So she put her hand into her pocket taking out the key he gave her by holding it by the earth key chain he gave her.

"I used this key you gave me when we were younger."

"Why would i give you a key to my secret house?"

"Because...we were friends back then and you gave it to me so I could have a place to go to think just like you do."

Daichi looked so confused as she explained having no memory of giving her the key. But he couldn't help but believe everything she said.

"However i can't keep it anymore I have no reason to continue coming here so i am giving it back."

Himeko walked closer grabbing the box on the way over before handing the key over to him walking past him once it was placed into his hand.

Daichi looked down at the key before noticing the key chain lifting it up my the key he watched it twirl slowly almost not hearing what Himeko said.

"I guess your heart didn't remember me after all."

Something snapped inside Daichi and suddenly memories started flying through his head pictures of Himeko smiling, laughing,angry, but what really stuck was her face crying.

_"Daichi!"_

_"__Daichi!"_

_"Dai-chi!"_

_"__Daichi!"_

_"__Remember me in your heart Daichi."_

The last picture of her crying face snapped him out of the memories and he looked behind him to see Himeko gone. Gripping the key tightly in his hand Daichi ran out of the room into the hallway to see himeko just grabbing the door knob.

"HIMEKO!"

Himeko froze in place her hand still on the handle as she listen to the footfalls as they got closer before a hand landed on her shoulder softly turning her around making her face him.

Himeko watch him as he stared at her before he brought his hand up and towards her before opening to reveal the key she just gave him.

"I think my girlfriend would have every reason to keep this key. Its are place and I don't think I want to share it with someone else."

Himeko was staring at the key confused but it grew even more when her head snapped up to look at him when she heard the word girlfriend.

"G-G-Girlfriend!" stuttered Himeko as her face started glowing pink.

Daichi just smiled and grabbed her hand returning the key to its rightful owner before grabbing her arms and bringing her closer to his body and encircling her waist with his arms hugging her tightly to him.

Himeko was still in shock so her arms just stayed limp at her side. Daichi hugged a little tighter before whispering into her ear.

"I remember...I remember everything and i'm sorry I forgot it will never happen again."

Himeko started to cry and her arms circled his neck holding him just as tightly as he was holding her waist. They stood there for what seem like hours but was only a few minutes before they both released each other relunctly but there hands hold stayed together as they both walked back into the room.

Himeko headed for the couch as Daichi set the fire up since the sun went down a few minutes ago. When the fire was lite Daichi turned around and sat next to Himeko both didn't know what to say but soon Daichis curiosity came over him and he started to ask questions.

"Himeko...why did i forget you and did you know my memory was going to be erased?"

Himeko looked sad as she looked away before looking right at him and started explaining.

"Yes I did know your memory was going to be erased but the reason I didn't tell you was because if i did your memory would have been erased sooner. I wanted to spend my last week with you before I left an I admit it was the best way to figure out if you loved me or not."

Daichi tried to speak but Himeko covered his mouth with her hand shaking her head.

"Daichi how could i have known you liked me? I was a tomboyish girl who always fought with you and i nevered listened to you. I was scared so when I knew you loved me I was so happy and its because of your love that i return to help you with your memories."

Daichi removed her hand fromhis mouth and hold it tightly in his.

"But who ereased my memories and why?"

Himeko closed her eyes looking at the floor as she explained.

"The king knew I was moving away and so they decided to erase your memory."

Daichis eyes flashed with anger but he didn't voice it as he continued to listen.

"And the reason they decided to do that was because they thought that you would tell people about the ribbon know that you wouldn't have a reason to keep it."

"I would never-"

"They didn't know that they don't really trust you even if you kept it for 2 years."

Daichi knew he couldn't be mad at Himeko but he could still be mad and the magical world. Daichi stored that anger later and looked at Himeko who still had her head down. He reached over and placed two fingers under her chin lifting up her head to face him. When he saw the tears he reached over with his other hand and wiped them away.

"It doesn't matter right know all that matters is that I was able to remember and I just want you to know that I will always love you."

Himeko gave a small smile "I love you too Daichi." with the declaring of there love finally returned both leaned in and shared there second kiss as the two hearts became one once again.

THE End


End file.
